Soviet Union
The USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics), more commonly known as the Soviet Union or the Soviet Empire, is a country located in the Eurafrasian Super-Continent (Europe, Africa and Asia) and is the 2nd largest country in the world by pure land mass. History Russian Revolution In 1918, after hundreds of strikes and rally's across many years with funding from the British Socialist Empire, led by Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov, more commonly known as Vladimir Lenin or just Lenin, thousands if not millions of workers formed the Red Army and attacked the Russian Tsardom causing the Russian Civil War and a socialist revolution. The allied forces of WWI where angry at the Red Army for causing Russia to back out of the war so they allied with the Tsardom and fought back against the socialists but the central powers helped the Red Army hoping that they would destabilize Russia allowing Germany to gain more territory. The Red Army won the Russian Civil War but the central powers still lost against the allied powers. It was estimated that WWI would have ended in 1918 if the Russian Civil War hadn't pushed it back to 1919. Vladimir Lenin was president of the newly formed USSR until he died in 1924 and was replaced bu Joseph Stalin. Second World War In 1939, Adolf Hitler, leader of the fascist Nazi Germany, proposed a nonaggression pact with the USSR but the people of the Soviet Union persuaded Joseph Stalin to decline as Hitler was very anti-communist and a very untrustworthy man and when Adolf Hitler invaded Poland, the USSR along with the other allied nations such as France, the United Kingdom and the United States thought back the axis powers of Germany, Italy and Japan. By 1942, Germany and Italy surrendered to the allied powers and many nations were annexed by the Soviet Union. Despite Germany and Italy's surrender, Japan was still raging war against the Soviet Union and United States. In 1943, after extensive bombing runs by the allies, Operation Squeezing was initiated and the Soviet Union invaded the Korean Peninsula and the north of Japan with the United States invading the south. After 2 months, Japan surrendered and WWII was over. Japanese Civil War In 1944, shortly after the surrender of Japan, when the new government was being founded, a civil war broke out with the communist north being backed by the Soviet Union and the capitalist south being backed by the United States. It was fought for 5 years until a stalemate was decided on. Most of continental Japan was given to China except the Korean Peninsula which was given to the Socialist State of Japan/North Japan and the rest of Japan was formed into the capitalist South Japan. Second American Civil War In 1947, a civil war broke out in the United States after unrest about the Soviet influence in Europe. The Communist States of America was funded by the USSR and BSE (British Socialist Empire) against the United States but after the Harry Truman, president of the United States, and Vladimir Geralds, president of the Communist States of America, were both assisinated by Danial Hudan, leader of the Fascist Party of America and well known Nazi Sympathizer, the war reached a stalemate and the Communist States of America was founded in the South-West of the United States. The Communist States are good allies with the USSR and BSE. Presidents # Vladimir Lenin (1919 - 1924) # Joseph Stalin (1924 - 1952) # Adamas Aras (1952 - present) Category:Nations